The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular plastic conveyor belts with sideguards unitarily formed with plastic belt modules.
Sideguards are commonly used with belt conveyors to prevent conveyed materials such as aggregates, vegetables, and fruits from falling off the sides of the belt. Typically, a sideguard is positioned near both sides of each belt row. The leading edge of a sideguard is usually laterally offset from the trailing edge. In this way, the leading edge of a sideguard of a trailing row does not interfere with the trailing edge of a sideguard of a leading row. In modular plastic belts, the sideguards are typically angularly disposed from one edge to the other so that the sideguards of consecutive rows form a continuous wall of sideguards overlapping fan-like. When a belt with sideguards bends backwards, such as when entering an incline, the overlap of consecutive sideguards and, consequently, the force exerted by the overlapping sideguards on each other, increase. To endure the increased force during backflexing without damage, sideguards are usually designed to be thin and therefore resilient. But thin sideguards are easier to break with equipment, such as hoses for cleaning, that may come into contact with the sideguards during belt operation or maintenance.
In modular plastic conveyor belts, sideguards are usually supplied as attachments to belts. The sideguards snap into belt structure or are connected to the hinge rods joining consecutive rows of belt modules together. But these connections are often fairly loose. Although excess play in the connections provides some relief to the backflexing problem, loose connections prevent consecutive sideguards from meshing well and therefore leave gaps through which conveyed articles can escape. Furthermore, these connection schemes are generally insufficiently sturdy to accommodate other than thin, lightweight sideguards.
Thus, there is a need for a plastic conveyor belt module with durable sideguards that can handle backflexing of a conveyor belt.
These needs and others are satisfied by a plastic conveyor belt module embodying features of the invention. The module includes a plastic module body that extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and transversely from a first side to a second side. The module body further includes a top surface extending longitudinally from the first end to the second end and transversely from the first side to the second side. A sideguard upstanding from the top surface forms a wall that extends generally longitudinally from a first edge at a first end of the module body to a second edge at a second end. The first edge and the second edge of the sideguard are generally perpendicular to the top surface. The sideguard is also unitarily molded with the plastic module body. These modules and other modules devoid of sideguards can be arranged together to construct a modular conveyor belt with the sideguards forming a continuous wall along the length of the belt.
In a second aspect of the invention, a conveyor belt module comprises a plastic module body extending longitudinally from a first end to a second end, transversely from a first side to a second side, and vertically from a top surface to a bottom surface. First and second sets of hinge eyes are arranged along the first and second ends of the module body. A wall unitarily molded with the plastic module body extends vertically upward from the top surface. The wall has a base connected to the top surface along a longitudinal junction. A leading edge of the wall extends upward from one of the hinge eyes of the first set at the first end of the module body. A trailing edge of the wall upward from one of the hinge eyes of the second set at the second end. The leading and trailing edges are transversely offset.
In another aspect of the invention, a conveyor belt module comprises a plastic module body that has a top deck and extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and laterally from a first side to a second side. First and second sets of hinge eyes are arranged along the first and second ends of the module body. A wall upstanding from the deck is formed unitarily with the plastic module body. The wall extends longitudinally along the deck from a first edge of the wall at the first end of the module body to a second edge of the wall at the second end. The wall extends laterally between first and second lateral sides. The first and second edges of the wall are generally perpendicular to the deck. A first wedge-shaped indentation is formed in the first lateral side of the wall at the first edge. A second wedge-shaped indentation is formed in the second lateral side of the wall at the second edge. In this way, the first and second edges are laterally offset.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a conveyor belt module comprises a plastic module body that extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and laterally from a first side to a second side. The module body also has a top deck. First and second sets of hinge eyes are arranged along the first and second ends of the module body. A sideguard upstanding from the deck is formed unitarily with the plastic module body. The sideguard includes first and second laterally offset plates. Each plate is generally in the form of a right trapezoid, which has a long base, a short base, a slanted edge, and a perpendicular edge generally perpendicular to the deck. The first plate and the second plate are attached along their long bases to the deck. The first plate extends longitudinally from the first end to the second end of the module body with its perpendicular edge at the first end. The second plate extends longitudinally from the first end to the second end with its perpendicular edge at the second end. The two plates are joined to each other along imaginary portions of confronting lateral faces.
In still another aspect of the invention, a conveyor belt module comprises a plastic module body that has a top deck and extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and laterally from a first side to a second side. First and second sets of hinge eyes are arranged along the first and second ends of the module body. A sideguard upstanding from the deck is formed unitarily with the plastic module body. The sideguard includes a trapezoidal prism that terminates laterally in first and second opposite parallel faces. The distance between the faces defines a central thickness of the sideguard. The trapezoidal prism is further characterized by a base extending longitudinally along deck from the first end to the second end of the module body. First and second edges of the sideguard extend upward from the ends of the base and converge toward each other. The sideguard further includes first and second extensions. The first extension is flush with the first face of the trapezoidal prism, and the second extension is flush with the second face. The first extension extends longitudinally from the first edge of the triangular prism toward the first end of the module body. The second extension extends longitudinally from the second edge toward the second end of the module body. The thickness of the first and second extensions are less than the central thickness of the sideguard.
According to another aspect of the invention, a plastic conveyor belt module comprises a plastic module body with a top deck. The module extends longitudinally from a first end to a second and laterally from a first side to a second side. First and second sets of hinge eyes are arranged along the first and second ends of the module body. A sideguard upstanding from the deck is unitarily formed with the plastic module body. The sideguard includes first, second, and connecting portions. The first portion extends longitudinally along the deck from the first end of the module body. The second portion extends longitudinally along the deck from the second end of the module body. The second portion is offset laterally from the first portion. The connecting portion is disposed between the first and second ends of the module body and extends laterally from the first portion to the second portion. The longitudinal extent of the connecting portion decreases with distance above the deck.